Expression of genetic information during germination in bacterial spores. The mechanisms by which morphogenic changes are triggered in spores and the mechanism which controls the sequential expression of the genome at germination, are studied by (1) synthesis of m-RNA: when germination begins, are the messengers synthesized sequentially or is translation sequentially controlled? (2) Synthesis, structure and specific properties of RNA-polymerase in dormant spores and in germinating spores. Testing a model of ribosomal influence in codon-anticodon recognition. The model is tested by placing bacterial cells in a magnetic field and predicting that a motional perturbation of the charged 30S subunits relative to the 50S subunits will result in higher frequency of mistakes in the produced polypeptides. Control of enzyme synthesis and structure: E. coli alkaline phosphatase. The synthesis of alkaline phosphatase is controlled directly or indirectly by at least 3 or 4 genes (phoS, phoT, phoR, and phoZ) besides the structural gene phoA. We are now undertaking the purpose to analyze the involvement of the various gene products in this complex system.